The Way To Her Heart Is Through Music-- AustriaOC
by BrisiBrisingamen
Summary: Nasya Braginski is the state of Alaska. When she was young, her Dad, Russia, sold her to America where she grew up to be a strong and musically driven young woman. Everything has been going well, up until now. The Boss wants the states to learn Diversity. Will things go okay for Nasya? Will she find someone as musically driven? LEMON in later chapters. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Prologue

"Do I have to, Alfred?" I ask quietly, successfully not stuttering.

"Yeah, dude. Boss's orders. Apparently he wants all the states to learn diversity."

"...but what if I get Papa...?" I can feel my voice shaking lightly as I say this, the absolute horror of the idea almost too much for me to bear.

"I already asked the Boss man about it, Alaska, and he said that you can redo it. He knows how sensitive you can be about Russia."

"Спасибо (1) ..."

"Your welcome, Nasya."

"So when are we drawing...?"

"Tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon, dude. Have your crap packed by then."

"Alright... see you then, Alfred..."

"BYE' DUDE!" He then ran away, and I could faintly hear him scream "I do whatever I want, Beyatch!"

_ Well, if you want to know what's happening, the Boss man is making all of the united states go live with another country for a year so that we can all 'learn diversity.' What a bunch of bullshit! Anyway, each state will draw a country's name at random. Of course, I'm the only one with a special condition: If I get Russia, I get to re-draw. Reasons? One; I'm originally Russian. Two; there is a lot of tension between us (on my end at least). Three; because he's like my dad and he kinda gave me away to America, although I'm glad cause' Alfred is really cool. And lastly, four; because he stalks me sometimes when he isn't stalkerfying on China. SO! This is going to be fun. What if I get Ukraine or Belarus? Shit I'm screwed if that happens... but I guess I gotta tough it out if that's what fate decides for me. My name is Nasya Braginski, and I am the personification of Alaska. This is my *cough* rather interesting *cough* story._

*~And so it all began...~*

(1)Спасибо ... = {Spasibo ...} Meaning 'Thank You' in Russian


	2. Ch1 (Austria Roderich Edelstein POV)

(Austria/Roderich Edelstein POV)

(The next day at the drawing)

"Zhis iz rediculous." I mumble to my self as I stand in my designated spot.

"Ohonhonhon~ I hope I get a pretty girl~!" I hear Francis saying to Antonio, who is smiling widely. _Why can't I just be at home with my piano?_

"ALRIGHT, DUDES!" I hear Alfred say from his place in front of us all. Beside him is a huge line of an assortment of boys and girls. There is an assortment of race as well, and I can't help but grumble. _I think they know enough diversity already, Ja?_ "We're gonna start the Drawing in alphabetical order! But! The only one of my brothers and sisters that won't be drawing is Washington DC! Also known as Wezley Carreido! Well, she's not my sister; she's my girlfriend! So she's off-limits! SO! We shall start with the Drawing, now that that's clear!" I looked down the line of people and my eyes stopped on this one girl. She's very different, and I can't help but think that she's more foreign than any of the others. This is what she is wearing:

www . polyvore cgi / set? id = 70206515

**(Take out the spaces after you copy and paste into seperate browser... you need to view this, for it will fit into the story :P and _I_ made that set, so no one can claim that they did:) _no copyright up in here:)_)**

"Alright, so Alabama, you'll be living with South Korea!" I watch with a small frown as a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes gathers her stuff and walks off with South Korea (Im Yong Soo). She didn't look too happy. _She seems to be very country and western-like with her cowboy boots..._ Up next was the very foreign and goth-looking girl, and she looked extremely nervous and shy, her pallid white face painted a deep shade of pink. Her blush only stood out even more because of the black make-up she wore. I watched her hesitantly reach for the glass filled with popsickle sticks. She looked as if she was about to burst into hysterical tears. Her slender and pale fingers finally reached the popsickle sticks, and she quickly snatched a random one out, with a lot of courage, I'm guessing. A few tears slid down her face, although she didn't start crying hysterically like I first thought she would. She shoved the stick in Alfred's direction, where he took it from her and quietly said something that seemed to calm her down. He looked at all of us other countries, then down at the popsickle stick, with a smirk on his face.

"Alaska," He said pausing, and you could feel Russia tense up slightly from all the way across the room. "You'll be living with Austria!" I sighed, but stayed in place, waiting for her to start getting her luggage; she didn't, and I frowned some more.

"Avstriya ...?" She said in a thick Russian accent, and I couldn't even understand what she said at all, what-so-ever.

"Yes, Nasya, I said Austria." Alfred repeated. _So she was just saying my name?_ I watched as relief washed over her face.

"Thank fucking God." I could hear her say quietly, dropping the Russian accent and gaining an American one. I then watch her scurry over to her luggage. I went ahead and stepped away from the other countries and walked over to her. I could feel everybody's eyes practically boring holes into my back.

"Would you like some help, frau?" I ask her in a hushed tone, so no one could hear.

"Thank you." She said, a lot less shy this time. I grabbed two of her bags, and she grabbed the last one. Then, I walked off and toward my house. She quickly followed behind me. Of course, I got exhausted before we were halfway there, but I pushed myself anyway, not wanting to look fat.

*~Zhis could be a little more difficult than expected...~*


End file.
